


stuffed owl

by charliegrace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and it makes me weak in the knees, pancakes are there in spirit, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliegrace/pseuds/charliegrace
Summary: akaashi wakes up and is very gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKAASHI JUST LOVES BOKUTO SO MUCH.

waking up, the first thing akaashi feels is an overwhelming warmth surrounding him. _‘but it’s the middle of december, i thought my heater was broken?’_ nonetheless, he appreciates nature's gift and tries to immerse himself deeper into the cocoon he’d made of his bed last night, no doubt his bed being the absolute image of chaos.

and that’s when he feels it. something squishy behind him, and then he’s all to aware of the arms around his waist, that it’s not _something_ but _someone_ . _‘they have really nice arms’_ he notes, but shoos that thought away quickly, seeing as that isn’t what he should be focusing on right now.

what he should be focusing on is _how in the hell_ someone is in his bed with him. akaashi tries to think back to last night, as well as breathing as little as possible, just incase the person behind him wakes easily. to say that akaashi had no clue what to do would be an understatement. he never really remembers anything from the day before when he wakes up first thing in the morning, so he is, in every way possible, screwed. he just doesn’t realize _how_ screwed he is, until the person starts shifting around. _‘oh my god oh my god oh my goD stay calm akaashi, stay calm, oh my GOD stay calm, you can do this akaashi, you can do this, you ca-’_ “akaaashiii?” ‘n do this, you can DO thi-’ “akkaaaashiii!!” _‘s you can- wait, is he saying my name? why does that sound like-’_ “bokuto.” saying his name without the honorific still makes his mouth feel a bit heavy, but nonetheless, akaashi says his name with all the certainty in the world, since bokuto is the only person he’s ever known that can say his name wrong in at least seven ways. he feels the air leave his body, making room for his memories of last night, remembering how bokuto had come over yesterday after class, and they stayed in all day watching movies. he just now realized that bokuto never went home. to say that he was relieved that it was just bokuto next to him would be a huge understatement.

“akaaasshiii, good morning ‘kaashi!! please make me pancakes!!” if akaashi had any doubts of this being bokuto before, he sure as hell doesn’t have any now. akaashi looked to his right to see a dull red ‘11:36’ looking back at him, and his excuse of ‘it’s too early for this’ had to be saved for another time. deciding that it’s about time that he visually confirmed bokuto lying behind him, he turned himself around to look at him and came in contact with his chest. trying to wiggle up to come face to face with him, it didn’t work out as well as he’d hoped. bokuto’s grip had gotten a tad bit tighter, and with every squirm akaashi made, bokuto’s laugh just kept getting louder and louder.

 akaashi would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t performing gymnastics on an olympic level at the sound of it.

 “kaashi!! You look- _hah ahaa_ \- you look like an earth w-worm!! _haaa hahaa_!” bokuto’s laughter started to die down as akaashi stopped squirming and just accepted his new fate, to lie in bokuto’s arms, which he can argue, is NOT a bad thing. when bokuto is finished laughing, and the room goes quiet again, akaashi began to snuggle up to bokuto and made himself comfortable. they don’t usually cuddle, which akaashi is silently cursing himself for, because god damn does he love the overwhelming safety he feels when he’s in his boyfriends arms. he hadn’t taken notice before, but bokuto was a human furnace, warming akaashi up to a warmth he doesn’t always get to feel.

 akaashi thinks about how this dorm room has never felt like home in the seven months he’s lived here, but as soon as bokuto stepped in the door, it was home sweet home. he really, _really_ , liked the feeling of being at home, a feeling he only ever gets when he’s with bokuto. he thinks about a quote he’d seen on some website back in his third year of high school, _‘home is where the heart is,’_ and he used to think that quote sounded horrible and cliche, but right now, with bokuto holding him tight and the feeling of his heartbeat under his own cheek, he felt, for the first time in his life, like the happiest man in the world. like no matter what happens the moment they get out of bed, nothing could bring him down from the cloud 9 that bokuto helped him achieve.

 he loses himself in his thoughts for a few minutes, and when he resurfaces, he thinks bokuto went back to sleep, since it’s been dead silent for five minutes and bokuto couldn’t stay quiet for that long even if his life depended on it, so he lifts his head up to glance at his boyfriend and, instead of seeing a calm, closed-eyed bokuto, he’s met with those lively golden eyes staring back into his own slate-grey eyes. they stay there like that for a minute or two, time floating past them as they just _bask_ in the others presence, and after another minute of silence, bokuto breaks it with, what akaashi was hoping, if not _praying_ , would be the three words that he always loves to hear from bokuto’s mouth. but since it’s bokuto, he doesn’t get that.

 “sooo, will you make me pancakes now?”

“bokuto, we used all the pancake mix last week.”

“but akkaaaaashhhiii!!”

 akaashi smiles lovingly at his boyfriend, who is now going off on a tangent about how they shouldn’t have used _all_ the pancake mix, and akaashi has to remind him that it was, in fact, bokuto who used all the pancake mix trying to make a perfect owl pancake. a goal they would never achieve. seeing bokuto right now, in his dejected glory, makes akaashi’s heart flutter with all the love he holds for this boy.

  
akaashi keiji, in simpler terms, is helplessly, foolishly, and totally in love with bokuto koutarou.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing i've ever posted online??? like this is exciting w ow. and the first one i publish is bokuaka, because oh boi do they make me swoon. constructive criticism is much appreciated. thank you for reading!!


End file.
